Only With You
by Kairrie
Summary: Levy had always had a small hate for the all famous 'holiday of love,' refusing to partake in the celebrations, and staying clear of relationships altogether.But what happens when one of her most prized and sexual fantasies presents itself to her, without having to accept the title 'couple' Its an offer she can't pass up!This is a CFLA collab,go check out the forum! Love Love Fest


**Hello, Author here! I'm sure you guys have heard about the CFLA ladies. They are wonderful and I love 'em :) This is a collab effort, Love Love Fest, with them so check out the names and their stories listed at the bottom after this V-day fic! Please enjoy this story.**

**Rated M, so watch out! Some smut with a little fluff coming your way... ;)**

**Disclaimer: Hiro owns Fairy Tail! If he didn't... well.. Im pretty sure the CFLA ladies would love to get their hands on the animation team and wreak wonderful havoc :)**

* * *

**_Only With You_**

Why did Valentines day have to be so sickly sweet? Chocolate, kissing, flowers, romancing and the couples on the street. Levy cringed and shook her head, trying to dispel the image that was so obviously granted to her own the way to the guild. _Disgusting_. She just could not understand what was so inspiring about the day of 'love.' Be it her past failures with relationships, or her screwed up idea on what love meant. _Maybe I've been hanging out with Gajeel a little too much lately._ Which got her to thinking. Everyone thought that her and Gajeel had a thing; she didn't understand what 'thing' was being implied, but there was nothing going on. Really. Sighing loudly, Levy looked up from the table.

She had decided, after seeing the couple, that she would hide like a mad woman from anything 'love' related today. _Dear God. Especially Mira. _The guild was its usual robust self. Tables flying everywhere, drinks sloshing on the ground, and ice shards embedding themselves in the ceiling. She slunk back farther in her seat and leaned up against the wall. The table she was occupying branded her even worse than Gajeel when he was always brooding and eating that godforsaken metal. It was the farthest in the back and up against the wall. _Just how I like it._

Relaxing a bit, she let her eyes wonder around. This time getting a real close look at the couples. She could only make out a few by sheer obviousness of body language; Gray slowly sauntered over to Evergreen, half naked of course. He leaned up against the pillar behind their table and they instantly made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Evergreen scoffed and leaned back, bring her fan to her mouth. At first, it looked like they were talking. Gray tensed.

Levy looked closer and then blushed red. Every so slightly, she could see her hand traveling up his thigh and to the top of his jeans. Her hand came into contact with the button and-!

"Shrimp, what're ya doing all the way back here? Isn't my table just as awesome?" Levy jumped and squealed when Gajeel appeared behind her seemingly out of the shadows. Then she looked over and he was literally _made of shadows_.

"What the fuck Gajeel! Quit it with the shadow crap, its starting to get annoying." He chuckled heavily, reverting back to his old self. She looked over again and saw an odd glint sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh, so you don't like shadows? That's a shame then, Shrimp. Because I know this guy.." She clamped her mouth shut tight and tightened her fist. _Don't you dare, don't you dare..._

_"_Actually, ain't Sabertooth and Fairy Tail throwing a joint Valentine's party, here...tonight?" Her head whipped around so fast her hair band slipped and her hair came tumbling out. "What, are you serious? Please don't fuck with me. When was it made official? I didn't hear an announcement, and I didn't get a letter in the mail.."

Gajeel sighed heavily and raised a wary eyebrow in her direction. He watched her fumble with her hair and then give up, throwing the orange head band across the guild hall in frustration. Her hair fell in wavy strands around her shoulders. It tickled and she was always brushing at her neck! "Look, Shrimp. I could give two-shits if you guys like each other or not. But he needs to get laid, and every time he's near here he makes a beeline for you. I know you guys have been sneaking around, I'm not fucking stupid. So get it on like good little bunnies and be done with it."

"Gajeel REDFOX!" Her face was so aflame it felt like it was going to melt off. All she heard was his boisterous laughter while she concentrated on not kicking his ass. "Who said what about bunnies?"

Lucy was their in a flash, mischievous glint in tow. "You know, last time I checked today is the 14th. _Mira's 14th Love Festival._ And usual routine is that Mira goes bat shit crazy. So maybe you guys should keep talk about fucking people under wraps, you know?" Levy rolled her eyes dramatical and slapped her hand on the table.

"This guy thinks I have the mega-hots for our out of residency Shadow Slayer. Crazy right?" She cast eyes full of pleading towards Lucy, yelling at her from the inside of her irises to please make him shut up.

"Oh! You mean Rogue? Didn't you rush to my apartment last week and gush about how you guys had the most intense make out session in the world?" Gajeel jumped up and crossed his arms nodding. Levy glared and mustered up as much hatred as she could for her two best friends. Gajeel's eyes wondered away from the table for a moment, a blush settled on his cheeks. She quickly followed his gaze and a huge shiver ran from her toes to her head and back. "Erza?! Really?! Wow Gajeel, aim high and try not to die!"

Lucy looked over and covered her mouth, casting a worried glance to Gajeel. "Really... Are you sure you wanna cross that bridge? Whatever the hell the bridge might be. No one knows anything about Erza's...well.. anything! Besides, isn't she pinning for Jellal?" Levy shaking her head explained that Jellal had hooked up with Meredy on his travels.

Scoffing he began to walk away. "I have as much a chance as you do with Rogue, Shrimp. Now get yur' ass movin'!" Lucy threw him the finger at his back and stuck her tongue out, making Levy laugh. _Eh, maybe I can still love her._ Sitting back down, she laid her head on the table, intertwining her fingers together while thinking back on what Gajeel had said, along with her blonde friend.

* * *

**_One Week Ago_**

_It was late and quiet out. The heat in the air made an unbelievable 'feel-good-vibe' about the darkness that accompanied the night sky. She had her arms behind her head and as usual, was walking behind the group. Levy, as she had grown older and started hanging out with her no good friends more, had become a bit more outspoken and adventurous. She became the first one to crack a dirty joke; even mentioning the words she never dare say; like dick, or pussy. She became one of the regular night drinkers along with Cana, Lucy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Natsu and even became more open with her sex life when it came to the girls night out weekends. _

_Casting a wistful stare at the sky, she smiled. Everything was turning out great. No baddies of late, had shown up. And the jobs were constant and always coming in. She was stocked pretty full on money, but every now and then she would go out on a mission to stay sharp. The most important of all. No boyfriend. She cringed at the god awful word. She had been just fine, recently. Gajeel had taken her to a club outside of town,which she, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue just came from. Although, the first night of her attendance..._

_Lets just say it wasn't a disappointing one._

_"Levy." Her back went rigid and her arms became weights as they dropped from behind her head. Suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt as she tried to control her breathing. There, standing next to her, was the man of her dreams. The man of her most sexual fantasies. And the only man that created the sole reason she decided to invest in a vibrator. This man had no idea what he did to her, and at times it was literally too much to handle. Each day her sexual feelings towards him sky-rocketed. All because of a single wet dream. Just one! _

_As she was going through a mental relapse, she didn't notice Rogue slow down his steps. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared a couple times before he came to a complete stop in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes on her back and tightened his fists several times before taking a few forced steps. Calmed down enough, Levy turned to utter a long awaited greeting to Rogue, to find him gone. Looking around she found him, walking from the shadows behind her. Smiling she took a step, and as his face was revealed, stopped._

_The look in his face immediately made her weak in the knees. She swore she could feel wetness coat the insides of her thighs. Her hand came up and grabbed the front of her shirt, where her heart lay underneath. It was beating itself into a sex induced frenzy. "Rogue? Should we get back to the group now?" He stopped and heard him take a deep inhale, a groan following soon after. Heat rose to her cheeks and she looked to the ground and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm going ahead, okay? Uh, I had fun tonight. Thanks for coming...out..." _

_A shadow fell over her and she was fearful of what she would find if she looked up from the ground. She was about to turn around when two arms picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Rogue was about to ran the opposite way when I voice interrupted his thoughts. "Oi! You guys coming? The others are pretty much way ahead..." Gajeel's eyes widened and then a full shit-eating smirk made its way to his face. "See you guys later."_

_With that, Rogue set off as quickly as his feet would carry him. "Rogue, what the hell! Put me down right now or I'll swear you'll regret it!" She wouldn't admit that the fact that he was holding her set of some more mind-reeling phenomenon that planted itself in her thoughts for later. His hand was dangerously close to her ass, and she gripped the front of his shirt tight, wanting him so badly to shift a little lower to reach something she'd been wanting to give him for a while..._

_Rogue growled loudly, shocking her out of whatever place she had wondered off to, to find herself pinned up against an alley wall, and settled on Rogue's hips. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he took in her appearance. Ever since they had meet up to go to the club, he'd been unable to keep his eyes off her body. Sure, Lucy and Cana were sexy, but Levy had taken it far out of logic. Her shirt had ridden up to under her bra, which he noted was a deep purple color. Her skirt had long been crooked and misshapen since the hurried walk and the ending result of the alley. And damn, did he enjoy the view. She was petite but strong. Her muscles in her abs working double time to bring air into her lungs. _

_He licked his lips and then his eyes connected with hers and he slowly smirked. He had known for a while know that she had an interest in him, even if it was strictly sexual. Just what he needed. Rogue had never seen the point in couple relationships. Though he did want someone like that, he didn't want it now. And it seemed Levy thought the same. Walking from the club had been torture for him. Her arousal was coating his insides with deep longing to take her up against a near-by wall._

_While keeping eye contact, his hand began a slow descent up her inner thigh, ghosting over her warm core. Up her abs and slowly stopped under her bra. He raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question._

_Levy saw the question in his eyes, and he might as well be asking if he could fuck her. Because the look he was giving her was giving the exact signals. Did she want that with him? Levy laid her head back against the wall and curtly nodded her head. By this point, she needed something, anything. And if the man of her wet dreams wanted to give her, damn her for refusing._

_Smiling, Rogue shifted her bra around and slowly grabbed her breast in his hand. Softly gripping it, he massaged it slowly and closed his eye slightly when Levy let out a whoosh of air that contained a low whimper. With his other hand, and with Levy secured with his waist, he laid eyes on the most delectable sight of his years. _

_Levy looked down and waited for him to do something, and began to grow embarrassed. He had moved her bra out of the way, fully exposing her nipples to the cool air. Her hands moved to cover herself but Rogue's arms quickly shot up and pinned her hands above her. Growling at her, he lunged and captured a nipple in his mouth, and began to flick, lick, and suck the pleasure out of the bluenette. Shocked, Levy's head shot back and she let loose a surprised moan, her back arched. His mouth was warm and slick, making shivers break out through her grabbed her ass and squeezed, roughly palming the glorious backside, which she had used to torture him all night._

_His mouth was relentless, leaving her nipples hard and sore from his ministrations. By the time he was done, she was a puddle. Her core was weeping with evidence of her wanton lust for the man pinned between her thighs. She leaned her head back once again, thinking he was done. His hands suddenly grasped both breasts and squeezed while he thrust up and into her heat. Her hands shot up into his hair and gripped tightly. She hissed loudly. "Fuck, Rogue.. please." He stopped and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes. _

_Beginning__ to grow frustrated, she began to drag her core against his bulge in his pants. She began to moan and whimper with each pass. At first Rogue watched shocked, at both the fact that he hadn't seen this coming, and the fact that he was close to cumming. Snapping out of his reverie, he attacked her. Lips met in a frenzy to relieve sexual frustration. Rogue's tongue pried open Levy's mouth forcefully, and searched and twisted around her mouth and tongue. Rogue's hands went from the previous position, to at her hip and in her hair._

_If her eye's were open, they would have rolled back. As soon as their lips met he began to thrust up against her slick folds. Her wetness had long ago made itself present, soaking her panties and the front of Rogue's pants. Her back was being thrust back up against the alley wall over and over again, but damn it was sweet sexy bliss._

_His lips left hers and began to trail kisses down her neck and to her nipples again. He had found out that she was especially sensitive here after they had been treated so thoroughly. He blew on them and she moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders. Her arousal was wafting in thick waves in the air around them and he was almost convinced to take her this moment._

_Levy could feel the familiar tighten in her lower abdomen and could immediately tell this was going to be a hit and run orgasm; the kind that appeared with such ferocity and kick, that after 6 seconds had you shaken uncontrollably from left-over tremors. "Rogue, please... I beg you.." She didn't even know what she was asking for, but she wanted him to give it to her. _

_Realizing exactly what she needed, he began to pick up speed, his mouth returning to hers and this time he took his time as his tongue licked and sucked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth eagerly and moaned when their tongue's meet and battled for dominance. Every stroke he made, caused pleasurable streaks of ecstasy to shoot down to her clit, which was currently receiving similar rough ministrations. Rogue's arms began to shake, and his legs leaned up against the wall. He didn't want to cum this time. For he was sure there would be other times for them in the future. All he was concerned about was smelling and witnessing her come loose at his hands._

_She moaned loudly, the sound beginning to echo quickly off the walls and out into the streets. She didn't care though, who could when Rogue Cheney himself had you literally forced up a wall while he was hammering against your clit? Not this girl. She started to bounce off his hips, basically riding him as fast and swift as she could. Her mind was gone and all she could think about was the white hot pleasure he was going to grant her. _

_Rogue smirked and broke the kiss that had become their leading action during the last few minutes. He leaned towards her ear and blew hot breath their as he spoke. "Look at me, Levy. Do you like being pinned up against the wall as I have my way with you? Does it make you want to cum? Or maybe you haven't had enough yet. Do you want more?" As he was talking to her, his hand snaked down from her hip and to her inner thigh. He hooked his finger around and pulled aside her panties, roughly rubbing her clit with each thrust he made. _

_Levy began to shake and thrash every time he brushed her clit. His heated words in her ears, his hands, his tongue, his lips, his burning length hidden away in his pants, and the look in his eyes was too much. With one last thrust, she came apart. Her back arched, her hands tightening in his hair as she threw her head back and let loose a scream of pleasure that ended in her muttering his name over and over again. Rogue stopped his hips as her cum coated his fingers and the front of his pants. He relished in the smell and the fact that she kept saying his name._

_He relaxed his hold he had on the wall and the bluenette letting her fall heavily against his chest. When she finally opened her eyes, he was bringing his coated fingers to his mouth. As Levy watched in amazement, Rogue licked every finger clean and growled deeply when he was finished. Her clit was still throbbing and from the looks of it she would need a little private session at home before bed to finish off what this man had so bitterly started. Not able to keep her eyes open, she fell asleep._

* * *

_"..evy!"_ Her head shot up and see blinked several times to find most of her friends sitting at the table. Slowly the gears in her head starting turning and her face grew molten hot. She was just fantasizing about Rogue! _IN THE GUILD HALL!_ How long was she... out? Minutes? An hour? She rubbed her thighs slightly and inwardly cussed up a huge storm of heated words. The inside of her thighs were soaking wet! Or were they? Maybe it was sweat for sitting in the same position too long.

"I swear to Mavis if you do not snap the fuck out of whatever your in I will dump a whole barrel of Cana's special drink mix down your throat!" That got her attention. Who the hell wanted to drink the shit Cana did? _Not me._

"Hah...ha. Sorry about that, Lucy-san. Uh, what.. what were you saying?" She began to rub the back of her head sheepishly, which earned a humongous eye roll. "Look, Sabertooth is coming. So put your big girl panties on and cowboy up. We are going shopping and we are going to get you all sex-i-fied for you man tonight."

Levy had a ridiculous look on her face. "When the hell did you start to say 'cowboy up?' Is that supposed to mean something? Should I know about it, or is just one of those things...-!" Lucy had yanked Levy up from the table and thrust her towards the doors.

"If you don't get walkin', I'm going to go tell Mira what happened a week ago." She immediately conceded and started walking towards the door, until a sickly sweet voice stopped her in her tracks. "Tell me what? Lucy? Levy?"

Mira enunciated each syllable of their name's slowly, adding to the fact that she was slowly walking towards the doors to where they had almost escaped. She would beat the shit out of Lucy later._ Immediate escape a must!_

_"Levy_ has a special someone coming tonight, she needs to get ready so I was going to take her shopping with Juvia, Wendy, Erza and Cana. But don't worry, we'll be back an hour before the party starts to help organize." Lucy tried hard to placate the angered Take-Over Mage. They waited and then Mira slowly smiled a genuine smile.

"Okay, so exciting! Be sure to bring the things you were assigned to the party girls!" Then she began to walk off. Levy sighed heavily and begin to open the door to the outside of the guild. "By the way, I'd wear dark purple as a neutral color between you two. It would set off your colors very nicely." Pale and desperate, she flung the doors open and stalked out of the guild as fast as she could, Lucy not close behind.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice nipples Lu! Damn, you have nice taste. I pick that one!" The girls were currently holding up the biggest occupation in the back dressing rooms, and to Levy's dismay, were loud as shit. "Cana, can it! Your being too damn loud!" She was met with a whole pile of clothes thrown at her face.

"Be a nice little girl and go try those on!"

So she did.

Every. Single. One.

"Damnit, Cana. All of these either show my ass too much, by tits too much, or just can't be considered clothing at all. This is a party, not a-meet-and-fuck." Lucy nodded vigorously, having also been on the receiving end of Cana's mischief. "Juvia thinks that a nice flowing dress with tights and a jacket is good enough for a party."

"I don't know, Juiva. Maybe being daring is what today is all abou!" Erza moved the curtain out of the way and everyone's jaws dropped. Her dress was no dress at all. It cut from the collarbone all the way done to just below... her bellybutton? Similar slits were occupied on each thigh, basically showing all of the leg. "Uhm.. Erza, maybe something a little more...not that?"

Wendy looked from Erza to the floor, still trying to reason with her way of thinking. _Erza sure is confident. _"Come, Wendy. Juvia will definitely help you dress to impress Romeo!" Wendy smiled shyly and turned to follow the Water Mage.

"You know what Romeo likes?" Juvia turned around, an odd expression on her face. "Aren't all men and boys like Juvia's Gray-sama?" Everyone sweat-dropped, and sighed at her comment.

"Juvia, I don't think thats the case." Levy smiled and laughed when Cana jumped up from her drunken stupor. "No! Juvia, I know the perfect outfit for Gray-sama!" Smiling Levy snuck away to browse the store without her perverted friends to force her to wear clothes that should be labeled 'lingerie.' 10 minutes into her search she stops and stares. The outfit...is perfect.

Secretly, she hopes Rogue uses this chance to finally make what ever was going on between them official. Not boyfriend/girlfriend status, but atleast _something_. She was dying! Quickly grabbing it, she snatched up some heels and other accessories to go with her outfit and quickly checked out before any of the girls could see and say something.

Tonight, she _needed_ everything to be perfect.

* * *

"This is fucking perfect." Levy had come in high spirits. Freshly shaven and ready to be courted. Or hopefully something else. Although, when she walked in with her supplies, she was immediately shot down. People were _everywhere._ Turns out that all of Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lumia Scale, and all the other guilds they were friends with decided to show up. Her eyes unwillingly sought out her target for the night. _Bingooooo, oh hell no._

At the center of the guild hall was a big open circle. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Gajeel and Makarov were surrounded by... girls. Beautiful girls. The sight that bothered her the most was the girl that clung to Rogue like a life-line, and the fact that he didn't care she was. She felt crushed, embarrassed, angry and deflated. Casting one glance over to the dancing robust group, she made a bee-line over to the table where her girls were at.

Her heels clicked loudly against the floor as she rushed from her previously frozen spot by the door. Her outfit consisted of black leather tights, one inch high purple heels, a blindingly white flowing dress that became longer as it made it down her back and legs. She had purchased a dark purple jean jacket, and a purple ribbon to tie her hair ends up instead of her usually hairband. Something she _was_ ecstatic about, was the fact that it looked like she had tits!

She threw down her bag full of party items, and slumped down in a seat next to Gajeel. She leaned on his arm, and then waved to everyone else. Erza narrowed her eyes at the contact she had with Gajeel, then grabbed Gajeel's arm tightly, bringing it to squish magnificently against her breasts. Everyone watched with their mouths open, low enough to hit the floor as Gajeel put his hand on her thigh and slightly stroked it. Sensing something else different about the situation, she shot up off Gajeel's arm and shot an apologetic look towards Erza.

"Uhmm.. ahem. Well, congratulations you guys!" All else was lost as a boisterous shout was heard from directly behind her. "Whats this? Gajeel shacking it up with our girls over here!" Laxus plopped himself down next to Levy and slung his arm around her, bringing her closer. "Whats up, Short-stack? You look all depressing and shit."

She sweat-dropped at Laxus's effort to show concern towards her but she waved her around in front of her. "Nothings wrong. I just hate Valentines day with a passion. If it was a physical being, I would commit arson and burn it to the ground." Laxus' eyes went wide at her explanation. By that time, all of the guys from the center of the guild wandered over, some sitting down and lightly touching, while others left the guild hall. Lord knows what was going to happen with them. She was about to answer when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped at the sudden contact, turning around.

If she had any questions as to who it was, they ceased when she realized it was Rogue behind her, with the same girl attached to him. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she barely was able to stop herself from looking over his appearance, and damn did she appreciate the view from this close. He had ditched all of the excessive clothes for a simple outfit. A white formal button up shirt, purple tie, black slacks, and of course, shiny new shoes. She slowly looked back at his face and his eyes were slightly slitted, and his nose kept flaring.

_Not this time, playboy._ She was going to let herself to get hot and bothered by someone who fucks and switches girls. Levy knew she wasn't relationship optional right now, but damn if the man she was letting into her bed was fucking other girls on the side. She cleared her throat loudly, causing the girl to scoff and Rogue to raise his eyebrow in question. "Well? Did you need something Rogue or are you going to stand there staring at me all night?" She heard Laxus let loose a huge cackle of laughter before containing it a second to late.

Rogue's eyes narrowed dangerously on her face, but his expression stayed neutral. "Oh no. Sorry for disturbing your time with Laxas-san. I just wanted to give this too you. As a gift." Her eyes widened a bit, but she warily accepted his gift and nodded her thanks. "Uhm, yeah. Thanks. Happy... happy Valentines day.." Rogue stared at her for a minute, then nodded, turning to walk away quickly. Turning around quickly she examined her gift cautiously.

"Short-stack, what hell was that? Are you two doing the dirty?" Levy sputtered violently while Gajeel and Lucy cackled loudly. Cana snorted and chugged more from her barrel. "Laxus Dreyar! Even if I was, it is none of your business! But...no, we're not. So shut the hell up." Laxus took in Levy's disappointed tone and slightly upset expression. Smiling he took her by the shoulders and shoved her under his arm, making the girl squeak loudly.

"Don't worry about the little things. He'll come and tell you the situation if he is still interested. But if he doesn't, then I can take of you tonight..." Levy wanted to scream until her panties dropped and her head flew off. _Did THE Laxus Dreyar just offer to bring me home to his bed? Oh shit._ Without anything else to say, she nodded quickly and hid her face into her arms. Laxus chuckled and backed off a little, but they were still really close. After calming down, she glanced at the gift Rogue had gotten her and felt her face into flamin' mode.

It was a drawing.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Levy waved wildly towards the departing bodies of her best friends. Lucy, surprisingly, was going home with Bacchus basically attached at the hip. Cana had her arm slung around Lyon's shoulder. Gajeel was walking Erza home, and Laxus gave her a last farewell wave before flashing home.

She had declined his offer. After all, it wasn't getting any she had a problem with. She was embarrassed that Rogue... that he had saw her that fully vulnerable. Made her cum, and then a week later has a girl hanging off his arm practically_ reeking_ of desperate sex. She felt tears prick her eyes but she angrily wiped them away. No tears, even if they were from frustration, would make it past her eye lids. Sighing, she began to think about what to do first when she got home. Then groaned loudly. The heaping mess on her desk_ had to go_. Damn, work at home after a suck ass day.

Her heels clicked and clacked against the pavement as she neared the Fairy Hills Apartments. Just as she was about to open the knob someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her front to the door, immediately pressing their growing hard length into her backside. She began to thrash and try to break free, until she heard the groan from the man behind her. "Rogue? What the flying fuck! You scared the shit outta me!" Rogue growled loudly and grabbed her mouth, shutting it with his hand. Turning into shadows, he slid under the door, and followed the still lingering scent that smelled exactly like Levy, to her room. When he shifted into materialization, she jumped back and then began to shake, looking for her Solid Script pen.

"Rogue, whats been up with you lately? You act like you have a stick up your ass! I'm no doctor, but you should get it checked out." Rogue took hurried steps towards her and grabbed her face, crushing his lips against hers. Her knees immediately began to knock together. His tongue licked and massaged her bottom lip, hesitantly Levy let him roam around inside of her mouth, moaning loudly when he grabbed her ass and hoisted her onto his mid-section, effectively deepening the kiss. His other hand snaked up and to the back part of her head press her body tightly against his.

Throwing her on the bed he quickly made work of hastily removing all excessive clothing. When he was finished, she was left in the dress.. and whatever was underneath. His hands slowly came to his collar bone, unbuttoning the shirt. It gave Levy the time to figure out what the_ fuck_ just happened. Did he finally realize that she wanted him? Did he want to keep doing this with her? Does he even mean it?

When he got to the last button, she held up her hand and told him to stop. He did, but every muscle in his ab area tightened like crazy to help tamp down the arousal that was stirring in his pants. "Look, Rogue. Uhm, just from last time we...did it, or whatever it was that we did." She paused and then took a deep breath in.

"I don't want to have sex with you if its a just a one-night stand. I understand the fact that probably neither one of us wants a relationship, but if we're going to be having sex, maybe even on a daily basis. I.. want to be the only one." Blush dusted her cheeks lightly after she was done, and hesitantly met his eyes. "Levy... is that what this is about? That girl at the party?"

She didn't exactly want to answer, but her silence was answer enough. His hands dropped to his sides as he slowly sauntered over to the bluenette. He feet were dangling off her bed, legs wide. He stepped through them and trailed a light finger up her thigh and slowly descended upon his prized obsession. She began to shiver at his feather like touches. Her mouth opened to speak, but clamped shut when he boldly ran his finger through her wet folds slowly. "You have nothing to worry about, Levy. There's no way I could ever think about being inside anyone but you."

Her eyes became heavy lidded at his response and she finally leaned back and let herself enjoy his ministrations. His other other hand unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Levy looked at his naked torso and immediately began drooling. He wasn't heavily muscled, but you could clearly see the definition in his arms, abs, and shoulders. She couldn't wait to feel his arms bearing down on her while he thrust deep inside her.

The thought had her reeling and she let her head thump on the mattress as he moved aside her panties and slowly licked up her core. She jolted up and gasped loudly at the scene below her. _When the hell did he get down there?!_ Her legs were propped up and open for him, his hand deftly thumbed her clit and held her hips down from thrusting into the air. "Rogue, you don't have to do that-.. ahhhhh."

She felt his tongue move into her entrance, licking and exploring its wet depths. By this time, Levy had grabbed a hold of his hair and tried forcing him to get closer to her core, but he held fast seemingly teasing her. "Rogue, stop playing around! I've been dreaming about this for _months_ and-...ah!" He plunged two fingers into her waiting cavern and began to pump faster and faster, giving long licks and flicks to her clit. Her hips began to shake and thrust slightly into his mouth and onto his fingers. The tightening of her walls and the quick streaks off pleasure radiating through her body gave signal to her coming end.

Rogue leaned up and away from having the best meal of his life, and found her ear. "Come for me, Levy. Coat my fingers in it." With a jolt, Levy through her head back and came hard and fast. Seconds later she fell forward and tightly gripped his shoulders. She felt a sense of urgency now; wanted to taste him, and wanted him inside of her. And since she couldn't have both at the same time, she'd have to work something out.

Her hands shot up to his pants, shaking. She got the button and zipper down and watched as she was meet with purple boxers. His boner had, so humorously pitched a tent. Rogue grabbed her shoulders and smiled down at her, raising an eyebrow in question. In answer, Levy tugged down his boxers and went wide eyed at the hard length that sprung free.

It wasn't over the top, but it was definitely big with its length and girth. She furrowed her eyebrows; she wasn't afraid of it _fitting. _Although she knew it would hurt a little at first. Swiftly she took hold of his cock in her hand and began to slowly pump up and down. Hearing him groan loudly spurred her on, and she took part of it in her mouth and started out quick. Her hand got what she couldn't with her mouth, and soon he was panting and lightly thrusting his length into her mouth. She looked up at him and slowly brought him out, and twirled her tongue around the tip.

"Fuck, Levy. I can't." He grabbed her by the shoulders and hefted her onto the bed. With swift hands he had her naked within the next second. Slightly embarrassed, she covered herself, and then realized her mistake. "Do you not remember what happened last time when you covered yourself?" He lunged at her arms and pinned her against the bed. His head leaned down and pulled a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking it roughly.

Her back arched high of the bed and her mouth fell open in a strangled moan. Her legs wrapped around his hips and tensed when he felt his still hard and throbbing shaft rub the inside of her thigh. It was happening. It was really happening. "Rogue, stop. Stop, ok?" He lifted his head and was about to question what was wrong when she slipped out from under him. Tonight was the night to fulfill one of her fantasies, and hopefully more was to come. She kept eye contact with him as she turned over, giving her a full sight see of her ass and wet core.

Levy grabbed her headboard and held it tightly. Slowly she arched her back and ass in the air for him to see and looked over her shoulder. "Can you do me this way, please?" She was shaking pretty bad out of nervousness. _Does he think I look sexy right now? _Rogue's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in her position, making his cock twitch excitingly. His eyes narrowed into slits and he began to slowly crawl towards her. The air around them took on a very heavy charge. Her sex was quivering in anticipation.

When he finally reached her he grabbed her ass and forcefully pushed her chest and front up against the headboard. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "Your so fucking hot right now, Levy. I can't wait to fuck you this way. Just how you want it, right? You like it rough don't you?" Her head fell backward against his shoulder and whimpered loudly. His hands moved to her hip as he was talking, and felt his tip brush against her entrance. "Please don't make me wait any longer. I want you; rough, fast and hard."

Growling loudly he pierced her entrance fast, causing Levy to cry out and tighten her hold on the headboard. _Damn. Talk about it feeling like your first time._ He let her adjust until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and thrust back in, causing a resounding slap to fill the room. Levy moan loud and encouraged him to continue. He grabbed her chest and snaked his other arm around her to gently brush against her clit, effectively making them mold together. "Are you ready for me?" Though, his real question should have been, _'Are you ready for me to fuck you senseless.'_

Because that's exactly what he did.

Before she even gave an answer he was thrusting in and out of her and a relentless pass. Have it been a while since her last time, everything felt hyper-sensitive. He was rock hard and aimed deeper and deeper with each pass. With how much force he was exerting with his snapping hips she couldn't stop herself from bouncing up fast and landing down hard on is shaft. "Fuck, Levy! Your so damn tight. Your pussy is gripping me like glove." She cried out as she heard his words. _I love it when he talks dirty._

Suddenly, he had pulled out and she was left to fall forward on the head board. "What's wrong- oh!" He had grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. Which left her ass in the air and face down on the bed. Without a further comment he entered her from behind and they both groaned loudly. This time he gave hard fast strokes instead of deep and rough ones. Levy began to feel the tell-tale signs of her end, and began to thrust backwards to meet his thrusts, causing the most delicious sensation to wrack her body. "Ah! Again, again. Please. Fuck, right there, right there.."

Rogue gripped her back side hard as he heard her beg him. He angled his hips just right, and aimed for that special spot he had found. "I'm close, I'm so close..." Became the mantra from the bluenette's mouth. The force of his thrusts began to rocket her forward on the bed, causing the bed to screech with each move. Rogue leaned forward and brought his hands to her clit, and with one brush she spiraled over the edge. With a scream she came hard and long, her pussy clamping down onto his shaft with vice-like quality.

"Fuck, Levy!" Rogue came deep inside her; with a few last thrusts, they both collapsed. Rogue brought her to his chest and laid his head in the crook of the neck looking at her. "Did I...hurt you?"

Levy was still riding on the wave of bliss, so she giggled lightly. "Of course not. I told you I liked it rough.." A blush started to settle on her cheeks and she began to twindle with her fingers.

Seeming to understand what she was thinking, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You were great, Levy. I think you've ruined me for other women." Shocked she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Uhm, wow.. thank you Rogue.."

They sat in silence for a while until Levy spoke up. "Why do you always try to avoid contact with me when we aren't alone?" Rogue shifted and propped his head on his elbows, thinking. "For a while, you've been on my mind lately. So much that its taking its toll on my mission standards."

She looked at him worried. _Did I really bother him that much?_ "But now, I get to be with you when ever I want. Although, I'm not big on public affection. So here, like this; it'd be only with you."

Levy's eyes became shiny, glistening with tears. Smiling Rogue tapped her on the nose and smiled. "So now, you can get rid of your vibrator." She shot up and threw a pillow at his retreating figure. "How the hell did you know that?!" All she heard was laughter as the bathroom door closed. Setting back, she smiled to herself.

Would she live for the moments he was like this, with her? _Hell yes._ Did she owe one to the day of love for bring them together? _Hopefully I did that part just fine. _

Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I apologize for any errors towards the end, I typed it up pretty fast and passed out right after lol. **

**Its been a while since I've wrote a lemon, so hopefully you guys enjoyed it. There was supposed to be heels, a tie and a desk but somehow it lead to this instead. Thank you CFLA ladies, your all my boo. **

**Here are the other stories my friends typed up for this special day! Please go and check them out!**

Chrys Stone: _Love Love Fest- __Secret Admirer_ (NaYu, RuLu) Leoslady4ever: _Love Love Fest- Begin Again_ (ErLo) Paname: _Love Love Fest- __The Proper Way to Spend Valentine's Day _(RoLu) Dragon'shost: _Love Love Fest- __Vignettes for Valentine's_ (shorts); _LLF- __Field Trip_ (TotoMary, CocoRomeo); _LLF- __Antivenin_ (CoLu); _LLF- __Friend's Day _(FlaLax, RoLu) GemNika: _Love Love Fest- Admirer of Frost _(WendEve) Eien no Touko: _Love Love Fest- __Of Hangovers and Jail Cells_ (RoCa) LittlePrincessNana: _Love Love Fest- __Stay_ (RoFla) NIchiki: _Love Love Fest- Chocolates Are So Overrated_ (ElfLu)

**Thank you guys for reading this story! Good day!**


End file.
